True Love
by GalaTime
Summary: Clary is sick and lonely. Jace is the hot, new kid in town. Sebastian blames Clary for their mom marrying Luke. Her world is a huge mess. Maybe Jace can make it better, maybe he won't. Who knows how Jace can be?
1. The Most Embarrassing Day

_He pressed me against the wall. A small moan escaped from my mouth. I felt my legs go numb. He opened my mouth with his and slipped his tongue in it. _ THUMP!

Clarissa shut her book with a snap. It pissed her off that she couldn't have what that girl in the book did. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted someone to hold except her mom. She wanted true love.

But in her condition, no boy could ever want her. She was delusional for even thinking about a boy kissing her. Clarissa was sick. She had seizures at the most unexpected times. The Class Photograph, gym, lab, you name it she had seizures there. She was the crazy chick of her school. Wherever she went people whispered, not trying to hide their disgust. Some who took pity stayed away as to not become part of her craziness. She just wanted to be normal. She just wanted to live.

But it couldn't happen. She needed to live in the present. She got up with a sigh. There was work to be done.

"CLARISSAAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" someone screamed from below. "Great! Now my giant ass brother needs my help", thought Clarissa.

"COMING!", she replied.

She went hurriedly down the stairs hoping something unimportant had to be done. She needed to take her mind of things. She got half of her wish true...

Sebastian had his back towards her. He was talking rapidly to someone on his phone. As she reached him, he quickly shut it and turned towards her, "I need you to do me something" ordered rather than requested.

But Clarissa was used to this, "What is it?".

"The stupid drycleaners delivered my clothes next door. I need you to go get them."

"But why can't you?"

"Because I'm busy, you blind bitch. Can't your idiotic brain register this?", Sebastian snapped at her.

"Allright allright! No need to yell", she quickly replied trying to avoid a fight on this.

They had fought for a long time. It all started when their mother left them and their father for his brother Luke. Sebastian always believed that it was Clarissa 's fault. He said that she pushed her too much.

"NOW!"

Clarissa was out of the door before he had a chance to find something else to be angry at her. The truth was that she was scared of her brother. He intimidated her in a way not even her father could. A glare from him could crush her to her feet and something more intense could trigger her seizures. He had hit her more than once. But she hid the bruises. Not that anyone cared anymore. She could still remember the day her mother left. The day Sebastian forgot the part of his heart which contained his humanity. Since then he ignored her unless he needed something from her. Yes, he scared her.

Before she knew it, her feet had carried all the way across the street to her neighbour's house . There was a white moving van outside. Someone must have bought the house after the Roberts left. Maia had been a good friend that is her only friend.

She walked towards the front door. It was hard to navigate throught the garden which was filled with heaps of boxes. As she ringed the bell, she looked around. Someone had already put up a new name on the letterbox. It said Morgenstern. It sounded familiar.

"What do you want?" an irritated voice came from behind her. "You've been standing there for a long time doing nothing. Is there something you need to do or you're just plain cazy?"

Clarissa turned around embarassed but turned beetroot red when she saw who was talking. The most gorgeous man ever. His hair was like gold silk threads. HIs eyes looked tiny suns shining bright against his tanned body. He had a lean and muscular built. When he noticed her checking him out, he smirked. "Like what you see, do you little redbird?"

Clarissa blushed an even brighter red. "I-I jus-st needed to p-pick up my brother's c-clothes."

He looked mildly amused. "Oh! You mean these clothes". He pointed to himself.

Clarissa looked at him. "Oh Crap! Why did you wear those? Don't you have any thing else to wear?" Gone was her embarassment. Now she was just plain scared of what Sebastian would say.

"Do you want them back?" he asked.

"Well yeah...That's what I came here for. The drycleaners dropped-d them at the wrong place."

She was getting nevous again.

He just looked at her.

So she tried to say it again acting as if she thought he hadn't heard her."Can you j-just.."She became quiet when the boy touched her face. She practically fainted right there and there. Then he suddenly said,"Why don't you take them off me, one by one?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Come inside"

"O-Okay." Clarissa was too charmed by him to understand what she was really doing.

He pulled her inside the house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD!

YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT!

YOU ARE A BIGGER LOSER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!

Clarissa tore away from the boy and stared at her brother and his friends openmouthed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sebastian was down on the ground laughing his ass off."MAN! THAT WAS GREAT! Jace she was just eating up you words! I can't believe that you are my sister! YOU ARE SOOOO NAIVE!

Clarissa was keeping her tears at bay. She had just been embarassed by this Jace in front of everyone popular at school. She looked at her brother who had by now for sure told everyone else at school that his sister was a slut.

She hated him. She hated Jace. She hated all of them.

She gave Jace one hard look and then ran away as fast as she could.


	2. School

**Thank you everyone for your follows and reviews. :D**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please have patience. Could you guys also correct me wherever I go wrong because I really need the help.**

**As for 07 thank you soo much for my first review. XOXO**

**I suppose the story will build up as it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments and the characters. I just manipulate them. P.S.-This is for the whole story.**

"_Screw that guy! What have I ever not done for him? Still he needs to go and embarrass me in front of the whole town", _thought Clarissa as she drove towards her school. Sebastian had tried to hit her this morning when she getting late to school. His reason was as usual nothing. Clarissa did nothing to stop him as that only fueled his anger.

As she swung into her designated parking lot, she tried to keep her head down. She could feel people searching everywhere to find the new school whore. This was great. The one time Clarissa could be the center of attention was when she didn't want to be.

She reluctantly got out of her beaten-up car. It started. People started crowding her. Some were taking pictures with her. Some asked stupid questions about her virginity. Some actually had the nerve to ask whether she was free that afternoon so they could have a _rendezvous _behind the Home Science lab.

She needed to get some books out of her locker but was too embarrassed to enter the most crowded area of the entire school. "Well Biology will have to do without my notes", thought Clarissa.

She walked towards her class. As she entered the room, she noticed that it was all empty except one person sitting in the second row with his head down. He was blonde as far as she could see. After standing there for a few minutes, she took a seat at the back row to avoid talking.

Just then, the school bell rang. Students started entering the class, laughing and talking loudly. The blonde guy still hadn't raised his head. As the teacher, Mr. Wayland came in, the class quiet down on its own. He had a way of making things understood without saying them out loud.

He started teaching. But Simon, a new kid and a super geek, raised his hand to ask something.

"Yes, Simon?", asked Mr. Wayland.

"Mr. Wayland, didn't you say that you were going to pair us up for an assignment?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well let's do it right now."

"_Didn't this nerd have anything else to do other than bombard us with all these unnecessary assignments! Last week he ASKED for extra work…Geez! RELAX MAN!...", thought Clarissa._

"All right people. I have a new way of deciding the partners. I am going to separate all of you who have been in this school for years from those who have just come. Are you ready?

"_Wow. This week is just going great. First public humiliation and now working on a project with a total stranger. Just great.", thought Clarissa._

"So, people who are new here will get to pick up chits from this china dish. It's actually quite surprising that the total number of people is even and the new and the old are equal. Well it's all thanks to our newest addition, Jace Morgenstern everybody.", started Mr. Wayland.

I raised my head hoping that I heard wrong. But, I saw the blonde guy smirk and stand up and all my hopes were crushed. Now I just had to wish that he didn't pick me.

"As you are already up, why don't you pick first, Jace?"

Jace made a big deal of rummaging through the dish. Finally he picked one.

"_Please let it not be me. Please not me. Not me."_

Well of course, the gods had to hate me. They wanted me to suffer so they obviously would choose to not listen to me.

"Aline Penhallow."

Woohhhh! Clarissa caught a sigh of relief.

"Aline, please go and sit with Jace. He will be your partner for the whole sophomore year. You are happy, I suppose.", said Mr. Wayland.

Aline walked towards his seat with an idiotic grin plastered on her face.

"And no, you can't change your partners." , he added unnecessarily. No girl in her right mind would want to change her partner if he was Jace.

As far as I knew, Jace still didn't know that I was Clarissa Fray. I have no idea how that would help me.

"Simon, it's your turn now. Come on! Pick a chit."

Simon looked up from his chit surprised ,"Clarissa Fray."

_Ahhh great. If not Jace then the super geek. My life officially sucks._

I slowly walked towards the second row and put my bag next to him.

I tried to sound casual though I was still horrified. "So, we'll be working together, huh?"

I expected a look of shock and disgust when he saw me. Nobody wanted to be stuck with me. I was the sick kid even if he was the Grand Geek. I expected him to beg the teacher to change partners. I expected him to do everything but not this.

He turned around and actually smiled when he saw me.

_Wow! I underestimate myself. People actually like me._

He introduced himself properly. His name was Simon Lewis and he had come from New York.

"So, what about you Clarissa?"

I was going to answer back but was interrupted by Mr. Wayland.

"Guys, just remember that if you get the highest marks for this project, you get to be considered for a scholarship for the college you want to go to. That is the benefit of being in a private school. There is an endless supply of scholarships. But this one's the best if you ask me."

My heart almost stopped beating when he talked about the scholarship. I had to win. I needed the money to get away from my 'family' and pursue my dream. Drawing. I try to be modest but I am very good at it. I wanted to join the Chicago School of Arts. It was my dream. But no way would my father would pay for it. He didn't even acknowledge me.

I was pretty sure that Simon and I could win.

Then out of nowhere I started daydreaming that I was partnered up with Jace. I wasn't so sure about his grades and stuff. He was just….just too good-looking to …not good-looking either…just TOO HOT to be that smart.

I was lost in my thoughts until Simon nudged me hard with his elbow. Mr. Wayland was asking me whether I was attention or not.

Embarrassed, I sat quiet for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, I was the first one who got up after Simon who apparently had more classes to get to and started packing by bag.

"Clary, wait."

"What did you call me?", I turned around.

Jace.

He shrugged. "Well, I just think that Clary suits you better than Clarissa. It makes you sound like an old woman who can't move. You are not like that, are you little redbird?"

I blushed again. Seriously! What was wrong with me. He was good-looking. I could hardly blame myself for what happened at his house. I was overtaken by adrenalin. I was scared of what Sebastian would do to me if he found out that Jace was wearing the clothes.

I ignored him and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. I flinched. I was scared of people touching me when I was unaware of it. I was about to turn to yell at him about respecting people's wishes when I felt it. I felt some sort of electricity go through my body. I felt as if I understood him. It was as if I was there for him.

I looked at him wondering if he felt it too. I could see it on his face. He let my hand go. Even after he left it, I could still feel it tingling.

My mind snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you are free Saturday night. I was hoping to make it up to you for yesterday. Please Clary."

" Hell no! I'm not falling for that again. Go suck up someone else's ass."

"Clary. Let me explain."

"Shut up."

He actually looked hurt. _Way to go Clarissa. _

Then why did it feel wrong?

**It took a long time to get this right. People please review and tell me what to do with this. **

**GalaTime**

**XOXO**


	3. Why Her?

**So sorry for the long wait. School has been really hard.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments and the characters. I just made this story up. BTW this is mine.**

**I thought of a new story. Should I continue with this and start that when I complete this or continue with both?**

Jace

"_What is wrong with me? She's just a girl. Nothing more. _

_Then what was it when I touched her? It was as if I _**touched **_her. _

_It's nothing. It's just nothing."_

Jace kept thinking about Clary and what happened at school until he reached his home which was incidentally opposite her house which did nothing to help him get rid of those thoughts.

Something was definitely wrong with him. She was just a girl. And a _short _girl.

She was definitely not his type. He liked them tall, blonde and dirty and not scared to show (_if you know what I mean) _just like that girl Aline who he was partnered with. He smirked as he remembered how eager she was to literally throw herself at him. Though she had black hair, she seemed pretty doable to him. Not that he would do it. Most people thought he would just sleep with girls and throw them away but he wasn't like that. He only allowed some of them. Those who weren't that eager. After all, he didn't want to be called a manwhore by his own conscience let alone others.

When she said no to him, it was different. No one had ever said no to him. But it was as if he was hurt when she said him to shut up. Something was definitely different with this girl.

As he was about to enter his house, he heard a car stopping on the road. He turned to look who it was but just got a glimpse of her fiery red hair. _God, she was beautiful._

_Where did that come from? I need a break._

As he entered his house, something came rushing at him, almost knocking him down.

"Hey, Max! What's up?"

"Hey! Jace, do you wanna read with me? Wolverine is about to attack the bad people."

"Sorry dude! Sorta busy here. Maybe later."

Max's face became sad."You always say that but never read."

Jace frowned."I promise this time. Tomorrow this time. Kay?"

Suddenly happier Max ran away.

"Ahem."

_Now what?_

As Jace turned to see who it was, he saw Clary again. This time for longer. She was standing in her front yard thinking about something. His heart started fluttering and his breaths became irregular. His face became flushed.

"Care to tell me about a certain incident that happened yesterday around this time while Alec and I were gone and Max was in the house, Jace Morgenstern?"

His foster sister. The only girl in this world he was slightly intimidated by just because she knew stuff about him which he would rather that his foster parents, who were away for most of the time, didn't find out.

"Izzie. Hey! Whats up?"

She kept silent.

_Oh crap! Not the silent treatment._

"Yesterday? Oh! That was just a silly misunderstanding. Clary and I have everything totally sorted out."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes absolutely!", Jace replied in the straightest manner nervous that she would sniff out the lie and tell him.

Izzie raised an eyebrow, the signature trait of the Morgensterns. "Because I just met Clary before you came and she said something different."

Jace tugged on his collar nervously. "Yeah! What did she say?"

"Why don't you ask her? I asked her to come around anytime to hang out and do stuff and I can see her coming here right now to help me out with my homework."

_What?_

"What? What did you that for?" All the nervousness had vanished from Jace.

"Is there a problem? Because I would swear to the Angel that you said that everything was fine. And I could tell Clary that now isn't a good time but apparently it is sort of rude to leave people outside with their clothes on. Did you know that Jace?"

"Izzie! Are you in there?" called Clary from outside.

_Words roll off her tongue like droplets of sweet honey._

"Yeah just a minute Clary! I'm coming."

As Izzie ran to open the door, Jace cursed silently under his breath. _Damn that girl._

"Hey Clary! Come on in"

"Thanks. Oh!" Clary turned her face away the instant she saw Jace.

_Crap._

Izzie looked around to see what was wrong and saw that I was still there. As her eyes grew wide and started sparkling as they used to when she was going to tell on me or play a prank, I suddenly realized that it was a really bad idea to just stand there. I had to move.

As I tried to move as unnoticeably as possible, Izzie began her act. "Clary, listen I hope this is not a problem but my brother sort of needs help too in Biology. His partner is sick."

"Su-sure. Not at all a pro-bblem." Clary stuttered as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Her face was starting to turn red slowly as she entered the living room.

I finally mustered up some courage to talk."Hey."

"H-Hi."

"Come on you old people move. Forget the hi's and hello's. Move your asses. I am going to fail high school unless you sit on that couch Clary!."

Thank Izzie to make a perfectly awkward conversation more awkward.

And for taking all the chairs in the room for her leaving the couch for me and Clary.

Thank the Angel for giving me a foster sister that I deserved to hit.

"So Clary you can tell me what to do and then you can move on to Jace."

Clary who was drinking water took a huge gulp accidently which went up her nose causing her to splutter and cough all over the place. "Wh-hat?"

_That soo didn't seem like an accident. Lol! She looks adorable when she stutters._

"I meant that you help Jace with his work after you helped with me. What did you think I meant?" Izzie raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Do something now. Make conversation. Or else." She mouthed back.

"Umm… Clary? Do you need something?" _Way to go Morgenstern._

"Oh no. I-I'm fine. Here Izzie. That's all you need to copy and you are good to go.", said Clary completely ignoring me.

_Ouch._

"All right Jace. How far have you and Aline gotten along?" said Clary finally speaking to me though not completely looking at me.

"Farther than you and me. That's for sure." I smirked involuntarily.

_Why did I say that? Why?_

I mentally kicked myself.

"Jace." Izzie's warning tone brought me back.

"It's fine Izzie. I have gotten used to it." Clary shrugged and looked at me seriously.

"Not much. She was all over me when we first got together to work." I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay. Soo there are two types micro….."

I let her voice wash over all my worries and problems. Her beautiful, sweet voice lulled me to a place where I was safe. Safe and at home.

"And we are almost done here. You and Aline can continue from here if she feels better. Anyway I gotta go home. See you tomorrow." Her voice suddenly broke through.

"Oh you are going?", I asked surprised that it ended so soon.

"Yeah. I need to make dinner for Sebastian and Dad."

"Okay then. See you."

She smiled and turned to leave. I walked her to the door.

"And Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your hair better when it's down."

**Well there you go. All done. Please I know this sucks but please review!.**


End file.
